Naruto High: The Transfer Student
by mewdarkangel
Summary: There is a new ninja in town, and she doesn't have a very good reputition. When an old enemy of Naruto's comes looking to see if she will join him, emotions and risks run high.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Naruto... _**

It started out like an ordinary day for at the Ninja Academy High School, well, as normal as it can be with Naruto around, until just after lunch. Every one had just gotten back to class when Iruka Sensei made an announcement. "All right every one. Take your seats. We have a new student in our class today. This is Mari, she just transferred here from the Village hidden in the Mist."

Mari had black hair that had blood red streaks and went down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a very very short mini skirt with black leggings that ended right above her knees, a blood red V-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, a black collar, and black boots that ended right below her knees. She also had twin swords strapped across her back.

After class a few people had gathered outside the school and were talking about Mari.

"I heard she got kicked out of her village for fighting with some one who couldn't use jutsu," Ino said, in her usual snobby way.

"I heard that too, but it was because she was fighting the village elders," Sakura said.

"She seems like a sphycopath to me," Ten Ten agreed.

"I hope you all aren't talking about me," Mari said, walking up behind them.

"What makes you think we are talking about you?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe because I am the only interesting thing to talk about in this village. And the rummer about me being kicked out of my village for fighting with the elders is a lie. I cussed the elders out then fought the guys who tried to arrest me and killed them," Mari said, smiling.

"You act like you're proud to be a murderer," said Kiba.

"I'm not a murderer, I was protecting myself," Mari snapped back. "And I don't really have a conscious, so even if I were a murderer, it wouldn't bother me."

"You remind me of a guy named Garra, from the Sand Village," Rock Lee stated.

Mari pulled out her swords and put the tip of one at Rock Lee's throat, "Don't you dare compare me to the idiot!"

"Hey! What are you kids up to?!" Iruka Sensei demanded running out of the school.

Mari puyt her swords away, "Nothing Sensei, I was just showing them a few of the things I can do. No harm done."

"All right, but no fighting. You are still on school grounds," he said, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Naruto... _**

Chapter 2

Later that day, Mari was walking through the woods outside the village when there was a sudden gust of wind.

"Hello Temari," Mari said smiling.

"Mari," Temari breathed. "I'm surprised you aren't in prison yet."

"I'm not. I'm too sly to be caught by the police force in the sand village," Mari replied.

"That is true," Gaara said.

"That just means we can take you in ourslves!" Kankuro said.

"I would love to see you try, Kankuro. You know that none of you can beat me. Even if you did work together," Mari said.

"Hey! Mari!" Sauske called from inside the village.

"What do you want Sauske?!" Mari demanded.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get some Ramen with me Naruto and Sakura," he said, coming out to were Mari, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were. "What are you three doing here?"

"Just having a little talk with an old friend of ours," Gaara said. "And we were just leaving."

"That is the only reason you came here?" Mari asked. "You must have had another reason."

"No, we just wanted to see if the rummors of you being here were true," Kankuro said. With that, the Sand Village Siblings left.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Naruto... _**

Chapter Three

"I can't believe you know the Sand Village Siblings," Sauske said as he and Mari walked through the village to the Raman shope where Naruto and Sakura were waiting for them.

"Yeah, well, I know a lot of people outside this village," Mari said.

When they got to the Raman shope, Naruto and Sakura were leaving. "We were begining to wonder if you were ever going to show up," Sakura said, glaring at Mari.

"Yeah, you two took so long, we went ahead and ate. I hope you don't mind," Naruto explained.

"That's ok," Sauske said.

"Yeah," Mari agreed. "I wasn't hungry any way."

"You sure Mari?" Sauske asked her. "I don't mind buying you some Raman."

"Well, ok. If you insist," Mari agreed.

"Cool. So I guess we'll see you two later then," Naruto said.

"Actualy, Naruto. I think I'll stick around and keep these two company," Sakura said, still glaring at Mari.

"That's ok, Saukra. I'm sure we can keep each other company," said Sauske, giving her a look that said, three's-a-croud.

"Oh, all right," Sakura said in a huff, then stormed away, followed by Naruto.

As Sauske and Mari ordered their Raman, Sauske couldn't keep his eyes off of Mari, who didn't notice at all. And if she did, she didn't say any thing about it.

"So, how do you know Gaara and his sibling?" he asked her.

"Oh, I spent some time in the Sand Village a few years back. I was learning some new jutsus and ran into them. Gaara tried to kill me then fell in love with me," she explained. "Then I left."

"Wow," was all Sauske could say.

"What?" Mari asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sauske said, looking away.

"Don't tell me you like me!" Mari exclaimed. "Oh, wow. The guy who shows no kindness to any of the girls who like him, is falling for the new girl! That's rich!"

"Fine! You got me! I like you!" Sauske said. "I don't know why, I just do!"

"You are just like your brother and Gaara," Mari said shaking her head.

"Wait! What?!" Sauske demanded. "You know Itachi?!"

"With my power, how could I not. He tried to get me to join the Akatsuki a year or so ago, and fell for me. Then I kicked his ass," Mari explained.

"You really are not nice to the guys who fall for you," Sauske noted.

"No, I'm not. They let me become their weakness, and when they are around me they let their guard down. I just take advantage of the situation," Mari said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Naruto... _**

Chapter Four

Once Mari and Sauske had finished their ramen they went for a walk.

"You probably think I am such an idiot for falling for you," Sauske said, looking at his feet.

Mari was quiet for a few minutes, then she said, "No. I don't think you're and idiot. I think it's incredibly sweet. But unfortunatly for you, I hate sweet."

"I don't have to be sweet, if you don't like it," Sauske said, looking up at Mari who had stopped in front of him.

"You are determined, aren't you?" Mari asked.

"More so then you could ever imagen," Sauske replied.

"All right. I'll give you a chance. But you already know how I take people down. So just don't let me become your weekness." Mari warned.

"Don't worry about that," Sauske reasured her. "I never let any one become my weakness."

"I hope that is true," Mari said. kissing Sauske on the cheek.

Just then, Sakura walked up and saw Mari kissing Sauske.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" she demanded.

"My girlfriend kissed me on the cheek," Sauske said. "That is what is going on."

"You're WHAT?!" Sakura shreeked.

"His girlfriend," Mari said slowly.


End file.
